


Napday

by Bitecatcher



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitecatcher/pseuds/Bitecatcher
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Napday

A relieved sigh left you after the door closed behind the last member. It was your first day off in way too long, everyone had plans for the day, you just wanted to chill. Last night you stayed up too long with Yoohyeon to play your favorite game, you stopped when Bora threatened to make the both of you disappear, and now you were paying for it. So with how sleepy you were, you decided to take a nap on the couch and to do something fun later.

Sometime later you were woken up from your nap by a soft hand on your check and a whisper of your name. Slowly you opened your eyes and saw the big puppy of the group grinning at you. With a sleepy mumble you asked her what she was already doing back at the dorm but instead of an answer she crawled onto you and hid her face in your neck. You thought you heard a “missed you” from her while she made herself more comfortable on you. Hearing her soft breathing put a smile on your face. After you grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, throwing it haphazardly over the two of you, you put your arms around her slender waist to cuddle some more into her.

When you were woken up this time, it wasn´t tender at all. It was to a loud crash and someone cursing even louder. Through blurry eyes you saw your girlfriend on the floor in front of the couch. She was tangled up in the blanket and struggled to get free. You knew that you shouldn't laugh at her predicament but you couldn´t stop it. “Hey puppy had a good dream? Were you chasing something?” you got out between your laughter and Yoohyeon started to pout at you. In moments like this she really resembled a clumsy puppy. She whined at you to help her and not make fun of her. So when you finally got your laughter under control, you got up from your comfortable spot to get your girlfriend out of her selfmade burrito.


End file.
